Set Free (Map Game)
Welcome to Set Free. A world in the verge of war. And you have the front row tickets to seeing the start of World War III. You are a leader of one a nation. The 2020s, are a period of chaos, war and death. New forms of warfare are emerging and technology continues to be on the rise. While new technologies, and new political alliances form, the clock is ticking and war is on the horizon. Whether you are ready or not the world is about to be set free. Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Treat others as you would like to be treated. #Turns are hereby done by quarter turns. #Remember: the game is about a Third World War, hence sooner or later, the major powers will have to face off in the conflict. #All technological advances must be plausible. #The UN section on the talk page will allow for players to conduct international treatises, and conduct meetings between UN members and members of the UN Security Council. #Nations can form their own political alliances, organizations, etc. as long as they are plausible. #You can do 2 of 3 things per turn: develop infrastructure, expand economy or build up military. #WMDs are allowed for use, but these will have adverse consequences on your reputation, the world around you, and the course of history. #Expansion of your nation is limited by your economic, industrial, technological and military capabilities. However, methods of achieving your goals past lethal force can also be an option. A good example of this would be the Crimean Crisis and/or the Invasion of Poland in 1939. #You are allowed to fund, and even make terrorist organizations, which can then be controlled as a client state. #Have Fun! Map Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC)(normal mod is okay too) Moderator: Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 20:29, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Moderator: Mapmaker: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Algorithm Moderator #1: [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] Fires Algorithm Moderator #2: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 12:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) The Realility Checker: KawaiiKame Nations North America *Canada - *United States of America - Erizium (talk) 14:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Bahamas - *Guatemala - *Belize - *Jamaica - *Honduras - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Venezuela - *Brazil - QC *Argentina - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Guiana - *Suriname - *Chile - *Colombia - Shikata ga nai! 22:03, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Peru - *Ecuador - Europe *UK - *France - Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) *Spain - *Portugal - *Germany - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Heil Sean, das Bundeskanzler!']] (Kontakt me) 12:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) *Liechenstein - *Switzerland - *Vatican City - *Italy - *Austria - *Hungary - *Denmark - *Finland - *Sweden - *Norway - *Iceland - *Poland - *Albania - *Slovakia - *Croatia - *Slovenia - *Czech Republic - *Cyprus - *The Netherlands - *Belgium - *Greece - *Kosovo - *Serbia - *Bosnia and Herezgovina - *Belarus - *Estonia - *Lithuania - *Latvia - *Luxemburg - *Macedonia - *Spain - * Russia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Ukraine - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Georgia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **South Ossetia - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] **Abhkazia -Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! **Transnistria- Toby2: THEY CALL ME Mr. Awesome!!! *Bulgaria - *Albania - *Andorra - *Romania - *San Marino - Asia *Afghanistan - *Armenia - *Azerbaijan - *Bahrain - *Bangladesh - *Brunei - *Cambodia - *China - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *India - China, you should give Tibet independence. *Indonesia - *Iran - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 03:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) *Iraq - **Kurdistan - *Israel - *Japan - [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] *Jordan - *Kazakhstan - *North Korea - *South Korea - *Kuwait - *Kyrgystan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Malaysia - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nepal - *Oman - *Pakistan - Vatonica (talk) 02:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) *Philippines - IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 07:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) *Qatar - *Singapore - *Sri Lanka - *Saudi Arabia - 18:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) *Syria - *Tajikistan - *Turkmenistan - *Turkey - **Northern Cyprus - *United Arab Emirates - *Uzbekistan - *Vietnam - *Yemen - *Taiwan - *Palestine - Africa *Algeria - *Angola - *Benin - Revolution 9 *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - Scarlet Outlaw *Republic of Congo - *Djibouti - *Egypt - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea - *Ethiopia - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - Sithlent (talk) 21:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Ivory Coast - *Kenya - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Libya - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Nambia - *Niger - *Nigeria - User:Edgeofnight *Rwanda - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *South Africa - *South Sudan - *Sudan - *Swaziland - *Tanzania - *Togo - *Tunzinia - *Uganda - *Zambia - *Zimbabwe - *Somaliland - *Sahwari Arab Democratic Republic - Oceania * *Australia -Darkerpink *New Zealand - ScottyD *Papua New Guinea - *Fiji- Aktobe22 (talk) 02:40, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Game The Third World War has begun. And the world is about to be Set Free. ' 2026.0 '"Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." - John F. Kennedy. *'The Maldives begin to flood, as climate change begins to worsen, as well as certain other islands across the Pacific. ' *'Russia begins military buildup on the Baltics, as they become increasingly aggressive following last year's occupation of Georgia, while more Russian bombers begin flying over the Arctic; far more than normal. ' *'Another confrontation breaks out over the Senkaku Islands, but still no shots from PLAN military vessels or JSDF ships. ' *'Al-Qaeda begins to pull out of Iran after a series of failures in the region and lack of support from the local Sunni minority force them back to Pakistan. However, other extremist groups in Iran continue to gain ground. ' *'A border incident breaks out in the Kashimir Region after some minor skirmishes explode between India and Pakistan. ' *'Protesters in Scotland are beginning to demand another independence referendum. ' *'China officially surpasses the US as the largest economy on Earth by GDP. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion begin. The nation begins to focus on creating more advanced weapons for the PLA, and on investing on information technologies, which are becoming a part of everyday life, more and more into China's average citizen as China begins to surpass the US as the largest economy on the planet. Meanwhile, the PLAN is ordered to mobilize into the Senkaku Islands, but is ordered not to engage any JSDF at the moment just yet. Meanwhile, we begin to ask for several key nations on trade deals, and offer a free trade agreement to the nations of Central Asia and to Russia. In other news, we begin to build some additional nuclear submarines, and in secret, an estimated 20 nuclear weapons. However, we also begin investing into a new designs for drones, noting the Americans' increasingly robotic military force, and we also allow for PLA Unit 61398 to use whatever means possible of acquiring Western technology for our needs. However, we also note Russia's military buildup in the Baltics and declare that in the scenario of any conflict between Russia and the West, China is to remain neutral. '''United States: Improvement of the fragile economy commences as America would want to establish greater trade with any nation willing to do so. We encourage companies to bring their jobs back into American soil to reduce the unemployment rate in the country. Strides to start making education and healthcare free are made. The United States increases funding for NASA and increases the military spending to 4.5% of GDP (I guess it's roughly $900 billion). We begin to research on exoskeletal suits to be used by the army. Advanced firearms, tanks, and jet planes continue to be either researched or produced. The navy also sees buildup as America wishes to expand her carrier fleet and it's escorts. This prompts the creation of 2 more super carriers for the Pacific Fleet and 1 for the Atlantic fleet. Guided missile destroyers, nuclear submarines, and fast-attack ships are made. The air force also sees some modernization as more aircraft are retrofitted to be able to handle vertical takeoff and landing while using the same or less about of fuel. Smaller and much more lethal drones continue to be made. We encourage military corporations to explore the world of robotics, space, and cyber warfare during their trials. Plans for an orbital defense initiative are drawn up, where satellites possessing kinetic rods fired into Earth and satellites capable of neutralizing enemy missiles and equipment with high-powered lasers are expected to be up in space. Category:Map Games Category:Set Free (Map Game)